1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a substrate processing apparatus used for applying processing such as film formation processing to a wafer, etc., is used in a manufacturing step of a semiconductor device. A single wafer processing-type apparatus for processing substrates one by one, is known as the substrate processing apparatus. The single wafer processing-type substrate processing apparatus includes an apparatus configured to apply processing to a substrate in a processing space by supplying a processing gas into the processing space through a shower head as a gas dispersion mechanism, so that the gas can be uniformly supplied to the substrate.
In such a substrate processing apparatus, cleaning processing utilizing a cleaning gas is performed, to remove an unnecessary film (byproduct, etc.) adhered to the shower head or the processing space, etc.
In such a single wafer processing-type substrate processing apparatus having the shower head as described above, preferably the processing gas (gas that contributes to film formation) is efficiently supplied into the processing space from the shower head. Meanwhile, in the cleaning processing, in order to completely remove a film adhered to the shower head, preferably the cleaning gas is efficiently supplied to not only the processing space, but also a desired spot of the shower head (for example, a part where a reaction product is easily formed).
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, capable of improving a cleaning efficiency by efficiently supplying a cleaning gas to a desired spot in a shower head.